baldamblackguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Zana Grayeye
'Zana Grayeye '(previously Zana Maeve Rosalynn Nairi Ava Dod'cen) is a famous Chief Cosmologist, magician, and author, remembered primarily for her legendary duels with _________, _________, and ________, and her many essays on the nature of magic and the known universe. Biography 9615 - 9621 (Early life) 9621 - 9635 (Schooling) 9635 - 9646(?) (Badore) Cyprien Nouus was the Chief Cosmologist before her. Twilight Realm 9707 (Finding Gabriel) Twilight Realm 9833 - 9836 (Empress Calanthe) Twilight Realm taking care of things, sending elis away, continuing research, going to check on the other frags and see that everything is safe and suitable, meeting the people at the cafe then leaving, teaching herself how to break curses, not to break hers but to eventually take away lez and jimmy's. goes to the cafe to study jimmy, then completes the spell. lez cant take his bad behavior, takes jimmy back to zana so he can chill out and have therapy with rhys. zana later takes jimmy back when rhys is satisfied (jimmy hugs her goodbye, terrified of losing her) and then zana does the same for lez. eventually lez comes back to get magical training from her. Academic Works Physical Appearance Small, bony, and frail, Zana stands at 4'0" and 50 lbs. She's a very thin-boned, precarious looking creature, like an immature fledgling trying to make a play at adulthood. There's a specific smell to her, a somewhat noxious combination of sweat, soap, magic, chemicals, ink, old paper, dust, and metal. She's got very pale, creamy skin that lacks both freckles and moles. There's not a single scar on her body; every wound she has received has been healed cleanly by magic. Her hands feel distinctly altered and strange, almost subliminal or nonexistent when touched. She has the typical heterochromia found in the northern Illahue, the right a light, clear gray, the other crimson. Her hair is a long, curly raven-black that's grown out well past her hips several times. She keeps it cut so it doesn't reach past her pelvis, and keeps it braided in the same fashion as her mother (a french braid that stretches across the hairline and goes down the right side of the face.) Long, conservative robes are the trademark of most working magicians and she keeps to that standard. On occasion she'll Personality Her personality comes through in layers. The outermost layer is cold, factual, goal-oriented, has RAD for sure 'PERSONALITY TYPE: '''INTJ ''Strengths ''Weaknesses'' Abilities and Skills Possessions Relationships * that old lady | Nanny | * insert annoying contemporary here | Rival & Contemporary | * another guy contemp | Rival & Contemporary | * def another | Rival & Contemporary | * such and such | Critic | * that other guy | Critic | ''Family'' * Malachi Dod'cen | Adoptive Father | * Adriel Dod'cen | Adoptive Mother | * Emet Dod'cen | Adoptive Brother | * Ezra Dod'cen | Adoptive Brother | * Nainsi Dod'cen | Adoptive Aunt | * Vida Dod'cen | Adoptive Aunt | Friends * Whatshisface | Headmaster | * Gabriel Palmer | Assistant | * Boggart | Servant | * Empress Calanthe Adair | Employer | * Scipio Puck | Assistant | * Bellona Rosario | Assistant's assistant | * Lupe Rosario | Assistant's assistant's assistant | * Hava Greysea | Mentee | * Oliver La Croix | Mentee | Fragments * Elis Kingkiller | Rival & Annoyance | * Lez II | Apprentice | * Jimmy Hollis | Almost Child | * Rhys Crewyrmab | Partner, Therapist & Moral Compass | Etymology Trivia * Prior to meeting Boggart, Zana had never liked cats. * She is neat and restrained. If she doesn’t trust herself to keep her magic in check, she typically interlocks her fingers and places them in her lap. Straight-backed, with chin raised. Perfect posture. To help keep herself balanced with … herself, or her sense of her physical body, she puts the tips of her ring finger and her thumb together. As of late this has also become a small physical action that signifies she’s trying to reign in her temper. * Notably, she doesn’t use contractions in her speech. Category:Bi Category:Ace/Aro